A Senshi Story
by Ami2
Summary: The Sailor Scouts are getting old, maybe to old to continue...the search for new senshi is on!
1. A Senshi Story- Prelude

Prelude- A Senshi Story  
  
"Mommy? Where are we going? Ouch! Mommy, that hurts!"  
  
"Be quite Karen." A very sour looking woman was holding a little girl of about 3, and she was not very sensitive to the fact that she was very young. They came up to a big, bare, and spooky looking building. The woman shoved Karen up to the door and left.  
  
"Mommy!! Mommy, come back! I'm scared..." and she started to cry. Suddenly the door opened.  
  
"Not another one, come here." and another sour lady took her by the ear and dragged the crying Karen inside. She was abandoned by her very mother, and even though she was only 3, she knew it. The next day a girl of about 18 ran into the orphanage (this is the place that Karen was left), and took Karen home with her. It turns out this girl was a distant cousin of Karen's. She lived in Tokyo, and where Karen was dropped off meant that she had driven quite a long distance to get her. This girl was furious with Karen's mother. The next day, Karen was officially this girl's daughter.  
  
Now to describe the girl. As you already know, she is 18 and lives in Tokyo. She had blue eyes, short blue hair, and was obviously a very caring person. Her name was Ami Mizuno. 


	2. A Senshi Story- Problems

Chapter 1- Problems  
  
Ami, age 40 and Karen age 20 were bustling around. It was 7:00, Karen needed to get to school, it was her first day of college. Like Ami, she was very smart, and was going to be a computer programmer. Ami, as she always dreamed, is a doctor. But today..today she needed to go to the temple.  
  
"Karen, would you mind picking up Usagi on your way to school? I think she might have forgotten that she has a meeting at the temple ^^;;"  
  
"Sure Mom"  
  
"Thanks." Ami stopped to look at Karen. All of a sudden, she realized how Karen was so much like her when she was at the same age. Although Karen had shoulder-length hair, she still had the hereditary blue. The blue was in streaks, they started about 2/3's down, and continued to the end of her hair. The rest of her hair was a light silver. She had sky blue eyes, and was very pretty. She is one of those people who love candy, but she does not get fat, no matter how much she eats. At the moment she had candy-cane earrings on, a blue hat, which looks like a conductor's hat. She also had a cute sugar-pink sweater on. What Ami was most proud of though, was her ability to solve problems.  
  
"Oh ya, Karen, say hi to Jude for me." Then they were out the door and of to whatever they needed to do.  
  
~~At Rei's Temple~~  
  
The old group, Ami Usagi, Makoto, Minako, Rei, was crowded at the same little table which they have used so many times. Rei's grandfather died 10 years ago, and she was now the priestess, married to Chad. Minako has become a singer and is married to a wealthy actor, Makoto now owns a very successful restaurant, she is married to a handsome cook, and Usagi is happily married to Mamoru. Although Ami has become a doctor, she is not married. Everyone looks almost the same, but Makoto wears her hair in a messy bun, and Minako cut her hair to the middle of her back.  
  
It seems Rei has called this meeting.  
  
"Ok everyone, the reason I asked you all to come is that..well..we need to discuss our ages."  
  
"What do you mean Rei?" asked Usagi.  
  
"Well, have you noticed that lately it has been much tougher, I mean beating the youma."  
  
"Hmm.yes, but I thought it was only because they are getting tougher." said Minako  
  
"Ami, could you please compare these current youma to the older ones?" requested Rei.  
  
"Uhh..ya, ok." and she started frantically typing on her mini computer. After a few minutes she looked up and said "You guys, the youma are not increasing in strength at all!"  
  
"Ok, now analyze us. Compare us to what we used to be." said Rei.  
  
"I already did, and we are getting slower and weaker."  
  
"Rei," Makoto started, " is this what you are trying to point out? That we are getting too old to be scouts?"  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"Well, what can we do about it? It's not like we can get new scouts or anything! Chibi Usa is not supposed to come for another 10 years." Usagi said with a bit of her old whine coming into her voice.  
  
After another hour of discussing this problem, they came upon a decision. Ami was going to use her computer to make little pads. These pads would check people of their powers, to see if maybe they could be a senshi. If they had an unusual amount of power, but not a senshi, they could be defined as a youma, and the scouts would have an advantage. All they needed to do was carry the pad wherever they go. It was programmed to beep if someone with powers came. It was decided, and they all went home with a handy little pad in their pockets.  
  
***  
  
Karen and Jude were boyfriend and girlfriend. It was said that their engagement was to be announced at any time. Jude has brown hair, hazel eyes, and not much taller than Karen. At the moment they were walking to the park.  
  
"Hey, Karen, why are you so quite today?"  
  
"Oh, isn't the world so pretty today? I want to just drink it all in. It is so beautiful." All this she said as she looked up at the sky. It was filled with purples and pinks, all mixed together which formed a most charming effect. The light shining down on the trees and flowers made everything seem like a picture. The buttercups all along the road smelled so sweet, especially after the rain. The air was clear, and for the moment, it did not smell polluted at all. It was indeed very nice outside today.  
  
"Mmm.yes, it is." said Jude while slipping an arm around her waist. They walked a little ways more and sat down on a bench.  
  
"Karen? I need to ask you something." Jude reached into his jacket and brought a little black case out. Karen looked at it, then at him, then back at it. "I want to know.will you..you know" Karen didn't answer, she just kissed him. He took it as a yes.  
  
***  
  
"Mom! Mom, you wouldn't believe! Oh Mom, come here please, I need to tell you something." Karen came running into the house. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes shining. Ami came in and immediately knew that this was not a bad thing, no indeed, something VERY good has happened, and she wanted to know what. "Well.it's Jude he finally asked me! ^_^ here, look" and she showed Ami a ring on her finger. It had a little red ruby on it, and she was obviously very proud of it.  
  
"Oh Karen, I am so happy for you. When? When are you two getting married?"  
  
"In 3 months, oooohh..I am so happy!!"  
  
"Well congratulations Karen, I hope that you are truly happy. I am going to bed, good night sweetie ^_^ "  
  
***  
  
Ami was in bed, looking at her pad. It had beeped several times during the last few minutes.  
  
'Could Karen? Hmm.but wouldn't she tell me?' Ami thought 'I don't think it could be, maybe something went wrong with the pad.' and she drifted off to sleep. 


End file.
